ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni Risks Her Life
Chandni Risks Her Life '''is the 52nd episode of the show and is aired on 12 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay dropping the stone and leaving. She says your eyes have said everything, that you care for me. Nani, Murli and Pooja come. Pooja asks now what. Chandni says plan B. Chandni signs Shilpa and Murli. She asks Shilpa to clean floor by soap water. Adi comes and asks Chandni to play with her. She asks shall we play Aankh micholi game. Adi says you mean hide and seek. Chandni says I was champ in this game and used to make Advay lose in this game in childhood. Adi asks Advay are you both childhood sweethearts. She says let it be, see how he is blushing. Adi says he will blush when he loses to girl. Advay says you know I never lose. She says you never won over me. She asks Adi to play with him. She ties the blindfold. Adi asks her to catch him. Old moment is seen. Chandni goes to Advay and falls over him. He looks at her. He gets up to leave. Chandni thinks I won’t let you go easily Dev. Murli throws the soap water. Pooja asks Chandni to be careful, there is soap water. She makes Advay hear this. He stops. Chandni slips and screams. Advay holds her in arms. She removes the blindfold and sees him. Rabba ve….plays….. She asks him will he still say he doesn’t care for her. He says I saved my time, not you, if you fell, your leg would break and then they would force me to take you to hospital. She flirts. He says I don’t care for you. She asks why did you save me. He says I don’t care for you, I did a mistake, I will rectify it. He drops her down and leaves. She calls him out. Everyone asks what will you do now. She says plan C. Chandni makes her bangles sound. Advay looks out. She makes anklet sound. He sits working. She says he is worried. She knocks on window and hides. He goes to see. She runs out. He sees her holding the chandelier rope. She smiles seeing him and leaves the rope by mistake. Chandelier begins to fall down. Advay shouts Chandni and pulls her back, while holding the rope. She closes her eyes. She then sees him. Rabba ve….plays….. He asks are you crazy, why are you so careless. She says you are not careless. Murli and everyone see. Nani asks Murli what’s happening. Murli says Advay has made RK pose. Chandni smiles. Advay asks what. She asks will you still say you don’t care for me. He says I don’t. She asks why did you save me. He says I did a mistake again, I will rectify it. He pushes her and leaves the rope. They all look on. Chandelier begins to fall on Chandni. She stands still and closes eyes. Advay pushes her away. Chandelier falls down and breaks. He goes to her. He asks did you get the answer. He says you all are visible to me, you wanna come out. They all come out. Advay says do anything, don’t dare involve my family. He says you all know what she did with us and still supporting her. He leaves. Chandni comes to room. She gets dinner for Advay. He asks what’s all this. She says I shouldn’t have come here, but unlike you, my heart is big and ego is small, so I got food for you, I gave that chandelier for repair, even then I m annoyed. He asks aw, really. She says you are too innocent, I will get annoyed if you talk badly, I thought one of us should behave like elders. He says look Chandni. She says not Chandni, Kattu Gilheri, I didn’t have food since morning, but you have it, I know you don’t know difference between aloo and paneer, rice is also there, but no rice from tomorrow, you have kidney problem, ok ji. He says stop calling me that. She asks are you annoyed with your Kattu Gilheri. He says don’t call yourself that. She says I know what you want to say. He asks what. She says that you care for your family, not me. He says that’s true. She says you said don’t get family in between, see we have none in between, its just you and me, I m going out in hungry state, you know its raining outside, I will be there till you say you care for me. He asks what did you think to stand in rain. She says you think from mind and I think from heart. He says I don’t care if you stand in rain or storm. She says you will come Dev. He says I told you many times, elders are called Aap. She says I also told you many times, dear ones are called tum, you will come. '''Precap: Chandni stands in rain. Advay looks on. A tree branch is about to fall on her. She gets shocked. Advay shouts Chandni. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 52 References Episode 52 Guide